This invention relates to a valve device, particularly to one, which is airtight for exhausting dust.
A conventional dust collecting machine is to have a motor driving a windmill to suck dust and scraps into a dust collecting container by wind pressure and, after the dust collecting container is filled up with dust, the dust collecting machine will stop to have the dust in the dust collecting container cleaned up so as to avoid the dust floating about by wind pressure. However, the cleaning of collected dust cannot be done until the dust collecting machine stops operating, thus having to be interrupted temporarily as to influence work efficiency.
The objective of the invention is to offer an airtight blade valve device for exhausting dust, able to exhaust out dust continually by the rotating blades of the device when a dust-collecting machine keeps on operating and impossible to let dust float about.
Another objective of the invention is to offer an airtight blade valve device for exhausting dust, which includes a casing composed of two faceplates, two side plates and a plurality of threaded rods, economical in producing cost and easy in assembly.
The airtight blade valve device for exhausting dust in the present invention includes two faceplates respectively having a coaxial through hole in the center, an annular groove of the same size at the corresponding side and having the same axis as the through hole, and a plurality of insert holes bored in the outer edge of the round groove. The device further has two side plates positioned oppositely at the left and right side between the two faceplates, forming a closed casing having an inlet at the upper side and an outlet at the lower side. Each side plate has its intermediate arcuate portion protruding sidewise, with its left and right edge extending forward and making up an engage portion to engage the annular groove of the faceplate and having a horizontal flat wall respectively formed on the upper and the lower side. The device also has a plurality of threaded rods inserted through the insert holes of the faceplates for holding tightly the two side plates between the two faceplates, with the two side plates also limited in position by the horizontal flat walls. The device further has a rotor having it""s opposite ends respectively fitted pivotally with the two through holes of the two faceplates, composed of a spindle and a plurality of blades. The spindle is a rod shape, having plural cut surfaces for the blades to be respectively secured thereon, with each blade having its peripheral edge respectively contacting closely with the faceplate and the side plate and forming airtight spaces, and at least one blade at the left and the right side of the rotor contacting the opposite arcuate portions of the two side plates, no matter what position the rotor rotates to. Lastly the device has a speed-reducing motor pivotally fitted with the spindle of the rotor for rotating the rotor.